A number of semiconductor die packages for power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) exist. For example, some semiconductor die packages may contain two MOSFETs, and can be connected to larger circuits.
While existing semiconductor die packages are useful, a number of improvements can be made. For example, it would be desirable if semiconductor die packages could contain more semiconductors, to allow for greater flexibility in circuit design and more compact applications. Further, existing lead configurations may cause signal transmission losses, and are not always easy for an OEM (original equipment manufacturer) to use. Some of these existing packages, in certain cases, may have similar connections (e.g., inputs or outputs) separated from each other at a distance, and may thus require longer or more electrical connections to the rest of the circuit.
For example, some output connections may be on opposite sides of a package from each other, such that any circuit board that is used to support the package would need to have circuit traces (e.g., pads) that are similarly separated. This makes it difficult for one designing the circuit board.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems individually and collectively.